


Needle and Thread

by PenroseByAnyOtherName



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Ollie is still undead, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenroseByAnyOtherName/pseuds/PenroseByAnyOtherName
Summary: Needlework and sewing were not tasks the wealthy young woman thought would be in her future. Neither was her almost-girlfriend almost but not quite dying.
Relationships: Kureiji Ollie/Pavolia Reine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Needle and Thread

Reine Pavolia had often scoffed at her mother’s insistence that needlework and sewing were important skills for a girl to have. She had not ignored her lessons, dutiful and learning quickly that mending a tear was easier - and more fiscally responsible - than buying new trousers or a new winter coat. Stitching a hole in a sock shut was a skill she could agree to learn, and she took some pride in the skill she had in it.

She wondered what it was her mother would think of the application she had found for such a mundane skill.

With a careful pull, she tightened the thread, before gently threading the needle through the white flesh again. Perfect, precise loops, small and tight and as close together as she could manage, but not so tight she could not undo what she had done when it came time to do it all again.

As she did when she was a child, Reine hummed while she worked. She had great skill in singing, and she liked the sound in her ears, the vibration in her own head, as she hummed.

The woman beneath her fingers tensed and winced and let out a long breath. She was used to it, but Reine wondered how much one could truly be used to the feeling of a needle in skin. She pulled out one of the pins, working her stitch towards the inner thigh.

“Lift your leg for me.”

Doing as she was bid, Ollie sucked in a long breath. It caused no pain, in truth she could not feel it at all, but the sight still made her stomach turn. Knowing Reine’s hand were upon her thighs did not help her, and she wished only that she did not have to inflict such a terrible task upon such a woman.

Though Reine had been surprised to find the woman not quite living in a state of not quite undeath, she had not been disgusted nor put off of her.

A quirk, Reine had called it, which made her special.

Resting her head on Ollie’s knee, she kept humming, hands working methodically and idly at her needlework. It was a relief the flesh was not rotten, more a sort of chilled, hardened state, like meat from a freezer. The bone would reconnect with whatever force kept her from death, but the leg needed reattaching in a most mundane way.

“How does it feel?”

Ollie blinked. “It doesn’t.”

“Good,” Reine whispered, before pressing an unfelt and unseen kiss to her knee.

With a soft hum, Reine continued until she reached her first stitch and the little knot she had tied in the thread. She would close the stitch, then help her to walk on it, until she regained feeling and her nerves were correctly realigned. She would walk with her until she knew it was okay, then she would tuck her needle away until the next time.

She would leave the stitch loose if she were a worse person, so that she would have to redo it that night. Not if it meant Ollie had to worry or suffer, knowing a single lose stitch could cause her unimaginable pain once she could feel again.

One small pleasure she would take would be a single tender kiss to the final closing stitch, where Ollie could not see or feel her lips.

It would hold her out until she could find the courage to tell her again that she loved her no less than before her almost death. She knew she would not be believed, not then, but with time and a steady hand, she could show her one day.

Until then she would mend her leg and kiss her last stitch, and thank her mother with a silent prayer.


End file.
